


Unless we are

by Lacerta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tony, Genderbending, Pre-Relationship, look what I did there, maybe misleading, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: "Toni! Why can't you ever justlistento me?!""You ain't tellin' me what to do, Captain, unless we're in bed together!"Inspired bythis pic.Theydoend up in a bed together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do genderbending, but you know what happens when you get this idea that's writing itself without waiting for your input and you can just watch from the sideline? Yeah, well, if you don't, let me tell you what happens. _Everything_ happens.
> 
> Go, read, enjoy, and maybe let me know if you like it. c;
> 
> _(Shout out to my friends who put up with raw versions of my work! <3)_

_"Toni! Why can't you ever just_ listen _to me?!"  
_

_"You ain't tellin' me what to do, Captain, unless we're in bed together!"_

***

"Toni, I want you to do exactly as I say."  


The genius frowned and grimaced.  


"I already told you, Cap, you ain't telling me..." Toni blinked and hesitated. "Ah."  


"Yeah. Me, in a bed with you. Real lucky guy, the old me, huh?" Steve chuckled under his breath. He shook his head. "Could you take off your shirt for me, Toni?"  


"Oh, Captain," she purred in an instinctive, teasing reply. "I thought you'd never ask!"  


It wasn't smooth or elegant, when she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, twisting her shoulders out of the sleeves, and it felt whole miles away from any close encounter with the Captain she might have or might have not imagined. Toni guessed it must've been a Steve thing. He just never could do anything the normal way, could he?  


Toni snorted at her thoughts, finally sliding her shirt down her arms, and Steve almost sounded offended when he said, "I seriously doubt there's anything to laugh at, Toni."  


"Oh, find your inner chill, Cap, it's not like any of us doesn't know what's going on. Not our first rodeo, cupcake, definitely not mine," the genius smiled cheekily, even though Steve most probably couldn't see that in the dark.  


On the other hand, the blue glow of her arc reactor, now painfully obvious without her shirt covering it, was probably enough for the supersoldier.  


"What next?" she asked with a daring smile.  


Cap laughed, and gods, why did it take such a situation to make him laugh so freely? Was he some kind of the adrenaline junkie? Well, that's okay, Toni was pretty sure she was, too, and that was one of her _less_ destructive addictions. Probably.  


"Come closer, Toni," he murmured in a low tone, opening the drawer by the bed and searching through its contents. The light apparently _was_ enough for him. He picked up something metallic with a satisfied grunt. "Let's see how well supersoldiers and mechanics mix with cuffs, shall we?"  


Toni groaned involuntarily.  


"You don't say these things, Cap, if you don't mean them. Now you have to deliver. Or else."  


"Or else? What happens, Toni?" Steve pressed a thin metal piece into the billionaire's hand, and she could hear the smugness in his voice, and she almost, almost managed to conceal a shiver. "Do you think you can open those?"  


She considered it, welcoming the chance to calm her thoughts, which were heading in a direction she had to admit she very much liked. No, not now.  


"Kind of? I mean, the mechanism is the easy part, Natasha would've picked it in seconds," and, whoops, maybe bringing up another woman wasn't the best idea, she rather liked Steve actually flirting with her, she didn't want him to realise there were much better options out there to consider. "But the magnetic part is more tricky, I could work with that, just probably not within our timeframe and not without any supplies, so..." She shrugged, apologetically.  


"I'm not asking for miracles, Toni, even though you do them already," Steve was as calm aa it gets. So maybe it was good he wasn't nervous but just how could he stay so... so unmoved? Super-bastard. "Just do what you do best, I'll take care of the rest."  


"I'll have you know, Captain, I'm the very best at more than one thing," she preened, even as she sneaked behind the man and begun fiddling around Cap's wrists, a bit awkwardly. He huffed, but other than that didn't respond.  


Toni made a quick work of the cuffs and before she could announce it out loud, she felt the muscled forearms flex beneath her fingers.  


_Snap!_  


Just like that, the weakened metal bindings were off. Toni let out an approving purr at that show off strength.  


"Now, let me take care of you," Steve murmured matter-of-factly, as if his words didn't carry the meaning that made Toni's voice stuck in her throat for a moment. She barely managed to hum and nod, moving back across the mattress to sit in front of him. She'd already gotten rid of the mechanism on her wrists as well.  
Feeling the slight touches of his fingers on her skin was way better than she imagined. Also, her fantasies weren't the best thing to ponder on right now. Focus on what's really happening, Stark. _Snap_ out of it.  


She rubbed her wrists once they were free, eyeing Steve's silhouette from under the lashes.  


"I'm sure they can make do without us for... a couple more minutes, Cap," Toni breathed, reaching for him with one hand. "And I know you've never been a man to leave a lady waiting, _Steve_."  


"You're right," Steve snapped to attention, as if suddenly coming to a realisation. "I'm not! Let's go!" He sprung to his feet, leaving Toni with a raised hand, gaping.  


"What!"  


"Come on, Toni, we really shouldn't leave Madame Hydra waiting!"  


She heard the laughter in his voice, he knew exactly what he was doing to her! Toni gritted her teeth. As she said, _super_ -bastard. She rushed out of the room after him, shrugging the shirt back on but not even bothering to look for her shoes.  


" _Rogers!_ "

*** 

Hawkeye found them on the platform between hotel floors where they took a short break from smashing Hydra goons (mainly Steve's doing, though anger-fueled Toni, armed with a fire extinguisher, was a force to be reckoned with), just as Toni was demanding for Steve to explain how Madame Hydra was more ladylike than her.  


Seeing pissed off Stark and Captain with a teasing gleam in his eyes, Hawkeye paused with an arrow still nocked on the string. For a few seconds he wondered if he was thrown into a mirror-dimension where people switched their personalities (hey, anything could happen on this job, man!), but there was no way anyone else than Toni Stark could make up so many creative expletives on a whim.  


Clint cleared his throat but the pair barely registered his presence before going back to their banter.  


"Madame Hydra is gone," he tried, interrupting the argument.  


"I told you, Toni!" Steve said without missing a beat, "We shouldn't have made her wait!"  


For some reason, Hawkeye noticed, collecting an arrow he let loose earlier, Steve's words really pissed Toni off, judging by her inarticulate screech. 

***

"I am to understand that you and Iron Man were captured.”  


“Unfortunately, we were, sir.”  


“And you were both drugged, moved to a hotel room and cuffed while you were out, is that right, Captain?"  


"Yes, sir."  


"I see. And for some reason you took your time with getting out of there, even though you were relatively unrestrained, soldier?"  


"...Yes, sir."  


A pause.  


"Care to elaborate?"  


"I had the utmost confidence that my team could handle the situation. Sir."  


"Is that so?" Fury paused again, staring straight at Captain America. Bad move, Toni noted, amused, watching the private debrief on the hacked video. Steve didn't need to blink all that often, he won all the staring contests, even ones with Thor. Fury seemed to realise that as well. "I hope you will learn from this experience so it never happens again, Captain."  


Toni grimaced. She, for one, believed that not all of the experience was a bad thing. She could do without being drugged, but-  


"I _do_ believe there is much to learn from the situation we were in, sir."  


Steve might have spoken to Fury, but he was looking up at the security camera, as if he knew Toni would be watching the recording (not an unfounded guess, really), and he was grinning broadly.  


Toni couldn't help a matching grin crawling on her face. She was always eager to learn.


End file.
